Will you love me again?
by KamiKaze Me
Summary: How much can you love your lover? You can die for him. You can kill someone for him. Right? but can you live with him? surprise na? why kk is asking this type of question? So read to know the reason. An emotional one short.


**READ AT YOU OWN RISK.**

**KD Di, dant na mat … please :P **

**"Hain ye chahat meri ki teri baho mei main lu apni akhiri sans,**

** phir mana leti hu is gustakh dil ko kuki mujhse na dekhi jaigi teri akho ka wo dard"**

**2****nd**** September, 2013**

_DIARY! Pata nahi ketne dosto ka maine majak ura ya tha unki diary likhne ki adat ko lekar. Biochemistry ke boring se lecture class mei ek dost ne kaha tha, usne recently diary likhna start kia hai. As usual mera jawab tha, ye sab mere palle nahi partey. Usne kaha tha, wo bhi yahi sochti thi, par bohot sukun deta hai ye. Usdin socha tha, apni dil gehri raj jo mai apno se bhi share nahi kar sakti wo is bejan si kagaz k panne pei keisey likh du_.

**4****th**** September, 2013**

_Aj kuch likhne ka dil kia diary pe. Par kya likhu samajh nahi a raha. Zindagi ki gehri raz is bejuban diary se share karne ka kya matlab, jab koi hai mere sath jo meri har bat sunega. Kuch gehri raj hain bhi toh nahi mer. Meri jindagi toh ek khula kitab hai. Ek aisi kitab jo parne ki chahat bhi kisi mei nahi. Apni raj nahi, apni jindagi ke kuch kisse share karungi tumse, tumhe dost manke nahi, mere ek dost ko apna man ke._

**5****th**** September, 2013**

_Bachpan guzra Elahabad ki ek choti si sheher mei. Mama papa ki ek loti ladly thi main. Papa bank mei manager the or mama social worker. Kabhi bhi kisi chiz ki kami nahi hone diya undono ne mujhe. Primary school k din mere jindagi k wo chand lamho mei se hai jinhe maine ji bhar ke jia. Class shuru hone ke one hour pehle school jana or friends ke sath masti karma. Koi believe hi nahi karega main ketna shaitan thi. Mama ka roj dant na. or papa ka mujhe support karma. Wo din kabhi wapas nahi ainge. Sab kehtey hai, I wish I could be a child again. Par main kehti hu, I wish I could meet my friends again. Sapno mei jiney ka adapt nahi mujhe. Jo sapne haqikat ban saktey hai, wahi sapna dekha karti hu mai._

**6****th**** September, 2013**

_Meri primary school ki one of the best memory hai larko ke sath marpit. Ha ha, or phir jhagra, class ka do group mei devide hona. Buse 2 din k liye. Tisre din phir wahi. Mama se chupke roj icecream khane ka maja or pakre jane pe dant khane ka maja kuch or hi tha. Sab teachers mere favourite the. Unmei se most fav thi mam Sufia, our English teacher. Aj bhi unka chehra ache se yad hain. Hum jab 5__th__ standard mei the toh unka transfer ho gay tha dusre school mei. Hum fimal exam ke taiyari kar rahe the. Mam se bohot request kia than a jane ke liye. Bohot muskil se apna transfer delay karwaya tha, or roz pure 1 and a half hour ki journey karke class lene ati thi 3 months dusre city se_.

**7****th**** September, 2013**

_Achanak se sab change ho gaya. 6__th__ standard, alag school, alag environment. Achanak se jeisey khuli chiriya ko ek bari si band ghar mei band kar diya gaya ho. Discipline, time table k nam pe attayachar. Aisa lagta tha. Par jayada din nahi. Ho gaya tha adat thore din mei. Bohot dost the waha, bohot kam logo se aj connected hu. Oh sorry, connected thi. Ab toh bus main hu or meri khushiya, us insane k sath, jiski khushi mai bohot jald chin lungi. Sir madam ki fav student thi mai. Aj bhi sab ka name and face yad hai. I love them a lot._

**8****th**** September, 2013**

_11__th__ and 12__th__ standard life un do salo mei se hai jise maine ji bhar k jiya. New teacher, among them most of were bachelor. Haha…. Me and my friends hardly hadn't comment on any of them. Oh, how can I forget our English teacher. He was such a gentle man. Main or meri dost bus unke class attend karne school jatey the. We teachers and students were like good friends. Life ke bohot kuch unse hi sikha. I love them a lot. _

**12****th**** September, 2013**.

_Aww, naraj ho mujhse? Arey hospital mei thi. Naraj mat ho please. Uss kharus ne hospital mei nahi le jane diya diary. Thora thora karke bohot miss kia tumhe hospital mei. I hate hospital. Ajeeb hai na. ek dr. aisa keh rahi hai. Well ye toh samajhtehi hai sab main ajkal aisi bat ku karti hu. Kisey pasand hai hospital mei jake pare rehna. Par mujhe pehle se hi pasand nahi tha. Sachiiiiiii. Specially, gyni ward. Yuck.. main hardly kisi relative k bache ko hospital mei dekhne jati thi. Par jindagi bhi ajeeb hai. Papa ko dr beti chahiye thi. Bachpan se kabhi bhi papa ne kuch nahi mang mujhse. Kabhi ye bhi nahi kaha, beta first ana hai tumhe class mei, 90 percent marks lana hai. Kabhi nahi. Bus ek hi khwaish thi unki mujhe dr bantey dekhna. Main bhi kaha kam thi.. medical mei admission le toh liya. Par papa ko kaha pata tha, insaan no ki nahi murdo kid r banne wali hu. Bus ek jid tha, ki, papa name k age dr dekhna chahte the. Lo lag gaya dr name k age.. ek jid tha wo_.

**13****th**** September, 2013**

_Medical ki life bohot boring thi. Rat bhar jag k parai.. or phir subha 7 baje se class. Friends na k barabar. Isliye jayada ghumna firna and addebaji bhi nahi ki. But ya masti kam nahi ki. Kisiko paresan karne k liye group ki jarurat nahi hoti hai. Main akele hi kafi thi. Jab se medical join kia tab se parai parai or parai.. arghh. Pata nahi ketne lecture class mei so gain. Or hospital ki har ward ki first experience! I just don't want to think those days_.

**14****th**** September, 2013**

_Hospital mei mera fav ward tha children ward. I just love kids. Bohot bohot jayada. You know what? Mere kharus ko bhi bache bohot pasand hai. Dusro ke bacho ko etna payar karta hai, pata nahi apne bacho ko ketna payar karega. Main janti hu, nahi hoga wo settle apni life mei, par phir bhi dua hai meri. _

_ Chahat hai meri,_

_ Ho akhri sans nam teri,_

_ Par tu ji lena apni zindagi,_

_ Toh kya hua tujhe sath na hogi meri._

**15****th**** Septembaer, 2013**

_Medical ki parai and then forensic science ki parai. Alag thi.. medical ki un 5 years se achi thi wo. Interest leke parai ki thi na. papa ko jab forensic science ka bare mei bataya, ki main usmei apni career banana chahti hu toh papa ki reaction bohot shocking thi. Means I was expecting him to scold me, to say this and that. But he was cool. Totally cool. Huh. Can you imagine? I love my papa a lot. He simply said, ja beti agar tujhe ismei khushi milegi toh yahi kar le, par job hi karma man laga ke karma. Papa, maine man laga kia kam. Ap khush ho na? Apni beti pe proud feel karte ho na?_

**17****th**** September, 2013**

_kal miss kia mujhe? Kal bahar gait hi. Or bahar jane se usdin ghar ane ke bad bus khana or sona, or kuch nahi. Sala kharus kahi ka. Pata hai, kal use ji bhar ke gali dia maine. Ab usne mujhse pucha, kuch khowaish jot um adhura nahi rakhna chahti? Maine bhi keh dia, tumhe gali dene ka bohot man hai mujhe. Phir jo gali di.. haha.. bohot maja aya kal_.

**21****st**** September, 2013**

_Again that stupid hospital. Sorry. Isbar bohot bohot karke thora miss kia tumhe. Mumbai CID join karne se 6 month pehle meri mama papa ka death ho chukka tha ek car accident mei. Uncle ne samalha. Bohot muskil hui thi phirse sab kuch start karne mei. Dost and relatives ne bohot madat ki. Uncle ajkal USA mei hai… milney ai the mujhse. Uncle I love you too_.

**18th September, 2013**

_MUMBAI CID. My second home. Dr. Salunke, my boss kam gardiant. Pehle din se start kar ke kal tak mera unka rista har din badalte rehta hai. Or har roj ye majboot hota hai. ACP sir, boss of Mumbai CID. Pathar ka dil hai unka, sab aisahi kehtey hai. Mujhe bhi aisahi lagta hai kabhi kabhi, par aisa nahi hai. Unke dil ka ek kona etna jayada narm hai ki agar wo bahar a gaya toh har crimanl ko wo apne ghar mei jagah deke unhe samalne ka jimmah le le. Isliye pathar dil banne ka natak kartey hai._

**19****th**** September, 2013**

_Sr inspector Abhijeet. Inke bare mei bad mei batau? Agar shuru karungi toh khatam hi nahi hoga. Sr inspector Daya, the darwaja tor personality. Mere abhi ka sab se acha dost. Abhi is so lucky. Kabhi kabhi mujhe usse bohot jalan hoti hai. Par dusrahi moment wo jalan gayab ho jati hai. Because Daya mera bhi acha dost hai na. or mere pass toh ek or bhi achi dost hai.. thi.. nahi nahi abhi bhi hai… mere yado mei, mere dil mei. My love, my jaan, my kamini dost Tasha the great. Bohot miss karti hu tujhe yar. Wapas a ja kehke bhi koi faida nahi, isliye mai hi teri pass a jaungi tujhe paresan karne. Freddy sir, haha… unka nam letehi chehre pe ek halki si muskan khil jati hai. Or unki joke… sensible nahi hotey par irritation mei hi sahi ek muskurahat cha jati hai hoto pe. CID mei sabse narm dil insaan. Main toh Abhi se hamesha kehti hu, sir CID mei nahi Balki DR banna chahiye tha, bacho ka. Unhe bache bohot pasand hai, or bachoko wo. Unki wife Manisha bhabi, she is so sweet. Bilkul bacho jeisi treat karti hai mujhe. Jeisey ki main koi schoole mei jane wali bachi hu. Vivek, the cat of Mumbai CID. Action hero or meri or Tasha ka acha dost. Specially Tasha ka. Ajkal Delhi CID mei hai. Bohot kam baat ho pati hai usse. I am missing you Vivek. Ek bar milney a jana please. Abhi mujhe jane nahi dega Delhi, tum toh jantey ho na use. Ok diary bye, kharus ka ane ka time ho gaya. Mujhe rest karne ko kaha tha, ake dekhe tumhare sath toh naraj ho jaiga._

**20****th**** September, 2013**

_Arey CID ke har member k bar mei batane beithi toh ye jindagi hi kam par jaigi. Kajal, Purvi, Shreya CID ki 3 super cop. Jab unse bahar kahi milkey batey karti hu, toh lagta hai ki inhe kisne CID mei le liya. They are so sweet and emotional. Oh ya, forgot to mention Sachin and Nikhil. Nikhil, Daya ka sishya. Wo Daya ko etna respect karta hai, otna toh maine apne kisi teachers ko bhi nahi kia. Scahin, uski company bohot majedar hota hai. Mujhe samajh nahi ata hai, bachpan ke apne group ki sab se badmash larkey keisey CID cop ban jatey hai. Sabki life history sunne mei bohot maja ata hai. Par jiska sunne ka sabse jayada man karta hai wo toh kuch batahi nahi sakta. Kabhi kabhi sochti hu, kya use is bat ki dukh nahi hota. Keisey nahi hoga? Par etna cool phir bhi keisey reh leta hoga. Well etna acha family jo hai uske pass. Or main bhi toh hu. Pata nahi kabtak rahungi. Par hamesha tumhare aspass hi rahungi, bus mujhe mehsus karma. Or jab bhi bohot yd ai, toh ache band kar lena, mai tumhare samne hi hongi._

**21****st**** September, 2013**

_Trust me. Pehle din toh mujhe ehsas bhi nahi hua ki wo flirt karne ka chakkar mei hai mere sath. Bus sweetly name liya mere. Maine dhayan hi nahi diya. Par bad mei dhire dhire jab wo had se bar ne laga, tab.. aisa lagta tha ki do thappar laga du. Par phir socha kya faida bat ka batangar banane ka. Isliye sun leti thi or kabhi kabhi smile bhi kar deti thi. Wahi sabse bari galti thi meri. Kash ki maine protest kia hota. Toh aj mujhe ye sab nahi karma parta,, or nahi use. _

**22****nd**** September, 2013**

_Jab achanak se lab nahi ata tha, toh ajeeb lagne laga. Par usee jayada ajeeb tab lagne laga jab lab ake bhi mujhse kuch nahi kehta tha. Mujhe toh khush hona chahiye than a? yahi toh main chahti thi. Par .. par nahi aisa nahi hua, main bohot miss karne lagi uski flirt. Nahi rok pai main apne is gustakh dil ko. Akhir kar gustakh dil ne gustakhi kar hi di._

**23****rd**** September, 2013**

_har payar karne wale is situation mei apne ashiq ko chor ke dur kahi chale jatey honge. Taki wo apni jindagi khushi se ji sake. Par jab main janti hu, wok hush nahi raega toh meri dur jane ka kya matlab hai? I know sab mujhe selfish samajhtey honge. Dusre kya sochtey hai, mujhe koi fark nahi parta. Main apne payar ko chand lamhe payar ki, chand lamhe khushiya ki de saku bus yahi chahti hu. Janti hu, un khushi bhari akho ke piche bohot dard chupa hai, jo mujhse wo chupana chahta hai. Par use or bhi dukh hota agar main kahi dur chali jati. Jo aisi situation mei kahi dur jake apne payar ke nam pe qurbani dene ka dava kartey hai, main puchna chahti hu unse? Kya mil jata hain unhe or unke payar ko bus dard ke seba. Main yaha hu, uske sath, jetna din hu, khud khush rehna chahti hu, or use bhi wo khushiya dena chahti hu jiska wo sapna dekhta hai._

**24****th**** September, 2013**

_bohot kam din hai, mere pass. Kya wo reh paiga mere bina? Nahi… please, tut mat jana. Please_.

**25****th**** September, 2013**

_I love you Abhijeet. Will you love me again? I will. Please har janam mei mujhse etnhi payar phir Isse bhi jayada. Karoge na?_

_Nahi mat karma. Phirse tumhe agar dukh dia toh?_

**26****th**** September, 2013**

_Tasha, teri bohot yad a rahi hai ajkal. .. mujhe bhul toh nahi gai na?_

**27****th**** September, 2013**

_Salunke sir aj mujhse milne ain the. Bohot der the wo mere sath. Aj bohot acha laga mujhe. Sir ko kabhi apna medicine lena yad nahi rehta. Abhi ko kaha hai maine, jab main nahi rahungi, toh unhe or kuch na sahi unki medicine ki yad dila dena. Par Abhi ko apni hi kuch yad nahi rehta,, pata nahi salunke sir ki yad rahegi bhi ya nahi._

He closed the diary as he felt someone's existence at threshold. She began to cough and breath heavily. He placed the diary on table and moved towards her.

"Kaha tha na, bahar mat jana. Phir bhi chali gai. Ho gai na tabiyat kharap" he guided her towards bed.

"Main thik hu *cough*cough"

"haan, dikh raha hai, ketni thik ho" he yelled.

"Abhi, please, ab tum aisey datoge toh.. main roj bahar chali jaungi"  
He was quite for a while.

"Nahi, ja sakti ab roj bahar" he was upset.

"janti hu" her voice was low. "wo pria hai na, wo keh rahi thi.. bahar jane se acha lagega. Main bhi bore ho rahi thi.. toh bus beach pe gai uske sath. Tum phone nahi utha rahe the, toh msg chora tha. Tumne dekha nahi?"

"Let jao"

"No, I am fine"

He said nothing but made her to laid down forcefully.

"jabardasti hain ye" she yelled.

:Janta hu"

"ab etna bhi naraj mat ho tum. Akhri din hi toh tha"

"Tarikaaa!"

"Ok, sorry, mera matlab tha, ab kal se toh no bahar jana ana na?"

"kal challenge hum, tumhe jaha jana hai. Kal maine chutti liya hai. Sam tak, tumhe jaha jana hai, main leke chakunga.. phir sam ke bad…" he lost his words.

"sach Abhi!"

"haan. Ab aram karo. Or aj no talk no masti"

"ok, boss"

"Acha, tum aram karo, main ata hu" he turned.

"Abhi" she held his hand.

"Haan. Kuch kehna hai" he looked at her,

"Haan. Beitho na, thori der yaha" she requested.

He sat down and took her hands in between his.

"naraj nahi hu baba"

she sat up too.

"I know. Mujhse naraj reh bhi nahi saktey" she smiled.

"Kya, kehna hai" he chuckled.

"Abhi" she placed her hand on his cheek " apne life settle ho jaoge na tum?"

"Tarika" he moved down her hand from his cheek " koshish karunga"

"Sach!" she asked with a doubt in her mind as who knows him better than her "Promise karo"

"Promise, agar kisi se phir kabhi etna payar kar pau, jetna tumse karta hu, toh jarur sochunga is bare mei" he smiled.

"Abhi, aisa nahi chalega. Ye cheating hai"

"Kya cheating! Tumhare liye maine etni bari sacrifice karne ka faisala liya or tum ho ki…" he teased her.

"Nahi, Abhi.. phirbhi. Acha chalo, agar tumhe mujh jeisa payar karne wali koi larki mili toh tumhe uskey sath age bar jana hi hai. Do you got it?" she warned him.

"Tab toh, or bhi acha hai. Mujhe is bare mei sochnahi nahi parega. Thakns for your proposal madam"

"Oi, kya matlab tera? Aiasa ku bola?"

"Kuki, tum jeisey payar koi mujhse kar hi nahi sakta na" he laughed.

"Nahi .. obviously hogi kahi na kahi"

"Nahi hogi. Ab chupchap so ja"

"Keisey nahi hogi. Main bhagwan se jake larungi, jake waha bhuk hartal karungi, ki agar wo tumhare liye mujhse bhi jayada payar karne wali larki nahi bheja toh .. toh mai.."

"toh tum khana pina chor dogi" "Kya yar, waha jake apni bat manane ke liye kuch alag tarkib apnana, yahi ki wahi boring si tarkib yahi chor jana"

"abhijeeeeet! Main tumhe chorungi nahi. Meri atma tumhe marne ki bad bhi paresan kartey rahegi"

"yahi toh main chahta hu, ki tum hamesha mere sath raho"

"Payar nahi, paresan karne wali hu"

"Karlena .. shokh se" "weisey ek bat batao, churel banogi ya diyan?"

"Abhi.. tum… " she began to cough again.

"arey.. I am sorry. Main bhi na, tumse batey karne laga.. tum please ab or bat mat karo"

"I am fine chill" she took some deep breath and placed her head on pillow gently.

."I know. You are my brave girl after all" he placed his hand on her head and kissed her forehead. "ab aram karo, meri jhasi ki rani"

"Beithona thori der mere pass"

"Main yahi hu jaan. Tum apna akhe band karo"

"Oh toh kuch din bad weisey bhi band ho jaigi, ji bhar ke dekh toh lene do' she smiled ruefully.

"Please Tarika… please" he cried.

"Nahi, nahi, jaan.. aisey ro mat. Orna tumhare juniors tum pe hasenge"

"Nahi, main ro kaha raha hu.. bilkul nahi ro raha mai" he wiped his tears and tried to smile.

"Jab, ACP banoge na… toh tum bhi tie pehnna start karma. Tumpe bohot suit karta hai" she smiled.

"jarur. Apke liye kuch bhi Tarika ji" he smiled back.

There was complete silence for sometimes. Tarika was looking at her continuously but he was averting her gaze.

"Abhi, bohot paresan kar rahi hu na tumhe pichle ek mehne se?"

"Thora… bohot nahi. Bus jab meri bat nahi sunti tab mujhe gussa a jata hai"

"Ufff, tumhara gussa. Isey control karna sikho"

He nodded.

"eh bat kahu?" he asked.

"ofcourse"

"Thank you"

"No Abhi, thanks to you"

"Nahi Tarika, tumhe nahi pata, jab tum chali gai achanak se, or uske kuch din bad tumhare jane ka waja pata chala mujhe.. toh mujhe ketna taklif hua. Mujhe laga, sayad tum mujhe apni khayal rakhne ka kabil hi nahi samajhti"

"Uswaqt halat hi kuch aisey the. Tumhe roj roj ghut ghut ke jitey hue main nahi dekh sakti thi.. isliye chali gai"

"Phir wapas ku ai?"

"Nahi ana chahiye tha?"

"Maine aisa nahi kaha.. mera matlab tha.."

"Hehe.. janti hu"

again silence.

"mujhe ehsans hone laga.. ki main galat kar rahi hu… jatey jatey tumhe chand lamho ki khusiya de du.. tum bhi kya yad rakhoge.. isliye a gai"

"Thank you madam ji. Ye meri khushkismati hai"

"wo toh hai.. orna tumhe kon jhelta hai"

"jhelta! Acha ji"

"haha.. "

"tarika, haso mat jayada.. please, tabiyat kharap ho jaigi"

"Do pal ki jindagi hai.. has lene do na jaan"

"main toh isliye keh raha tha.. kuki kal toh main apko bohot hasaunga.. toh aj thora aram kar lo"

"sach Abhi?/ kal hum kaha kaha jainge?'

"wo toh secret hai jaan. Ab please aram karo"

"Nahi, nahi.. please batao"

"So jao.."

"Nahi"

"TARIKA!"

"ok.. par hamesha teri dada giri nahi chalegi"

"Aj toh chalegi mer dada giri.. ab so jao.. main ata hu thore der mei' saying this he stood up and left the room.

"Kharus kahi ka" she sat up and took out her diary and wrote something.

**7****th**** October, 2013**

_bhula dena mujhe,_

_ai alvida tujhe,_

_tujhe jina hai,_

_mere bina…_

_safar ye hai tera,_

_ye rasta tera,_

_tujhe jina hai,_

_mere bina._

_Hey diary.. my last msg. miss mat kana mujhe. Kal hospital mei admit hone wali hu na. pata nahi wapas ghar au ya na._

_Abhijeet I love you. I love you a lot jaan. Ek larki, ek mehne se ek insaan jisse wo beimtehan payar karti hai uske sath hai.. ek aisi larki.. jo apni jindagi ki akhri lamho ko ji rahi hai. Jisdin pehle bar ye bat pata chali, pehli bat mere dimag mei aya.. wo hai.. MUJHE JINA HAI. Or aj main kehti hu… mujhe marna hai, mere payar ki baho mei. Mujhe akhri sans lena hai, uske akho mei akhe dal ke. Koi bhi khowaish tumne adhuri nahi chori Abhi, bus tumse shadi nahi kar pai. Hehe.. jane do. Shadi karke tumhari life barbad nahi karni thi mujhe. Tumne mujhe kaha bhi toh tha.. par maine mana kar diya. Weisehi jo bin bole ristey ki lamhe de ja rahi hu tumhe.. uss sehi tumhe bohot taklif hogi bad mei._

_Maia selfish nahi hu.. sare duniya yahi sochti hogi mujhe pata hai. Par sirf main or meri Abhi jantey hain, ki main selfish nahi hu. Nahi hu na Abhi? Tumse both payar karti hu, bohot jayada. In ek mehne mei maine apni puri jindagi jee li, tumhare sath, tumhare pass rehkar. Main apne liye nahi thi tumhare sath Abhi, main tumhare liye thi. Pure jindagi na sahi mujhe is ek mehne ki khushiya dene ki sukun hogi tumhe. Hogi na?_

**_Will you love me again dear? Please, please love me again and again. I promise I will love you. I will wait for you, not in this world but in that world where there will be me and you, only me and you, no one else. I won't love you twice, I will love you again and again. I will love love you one million billion trillion time darling_**_._

"Phirse likhne beith gai diary. Arey aram de do use thori" Abhi entered into her room.

"Arey kal se toh aram hi aram hai ise. Bus akhri msg likhna tha" she placed the diary on side table.

"ho gaya, chit chat apki apni diary se?" he gave her medicine.

"haan. Ho gai. Ab tumse karni hai.. chit chat"

"ah ah, mujhse karni hai. Tumhari tabiyat aj mujhe bilkul bhi thik nahi lag rahi hai, tum aram karo"

"Kya ABhi,,, please na"

"Dawai lo pehle"

"lo.. le li tumhari dawai" she took her medicine.

"Ab so jao"

"Cheat!"

"I know" he force her to lied down and switched off the light. He kissed her forehead and was about to move but she held her hand again.

"Abhi, kiss karne se tumhe cancer nahi ho jaiga" she smiled.

No, not again. Only he knew how difficult it was for him to control his emotion, every time when she spoke that word. He closed his eyes to soothe himself. And when he turned to answer her, he was he knew how difficult it was. Just how much difficult it was.

He smiled and kissed her lips lightly and said her I love you before leaving the room.

"I love you too" a tear rolled down her cheek.

AN:/ it was for me. Actually, mujhe istype ki story likh ke hi khushi milti hai. And after what happened in last few days I was badly in need of it. I always write for my pleasure. If you will like it, it will inspire me. But if you wont, it will not creat a negative impact I guess :p

I know, you all are waiting for kismat connection. Sorry, m going back to hostle. So I will be busy in my study. But I promise, if I get time and energy after my college and hospital, I will update. Pakka promise. Till then take care and miss me J

PLEASE REVIEW

KK

Paste your document here...


End file.
